If we're being Honest
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Being teenagers isn't just the end of it...for yougotburned's contest!
1. Discommison

If we're being Honest 1

Author Note: Hiya! This is Pooffoop1 writing another KND fic! Okay, this one is for yougotburned's contest. Enjoy!

Kuki was upside down on her bed, chewing her gum, her music humming in her ears. She'd been all wound up about this her entire life, ever since she joined. But now it was here and she couldn't deny it.

She was thirteen now. And she had to leave the KND.

Nigel was waiting for her outside and she knew it. But she hated to think this was all going to be gone. So she was just soaking in the place before she forgot it all. Sighing, she spit out her gum into her Rainbow Monkey wastebasket and trudged out.

The summer air touching her gently didn't do anything for her mood. She followed her soon to be formor leader to the base and stared at the asfault. All these years of excitement and love…gone. She had to use her over-sized green sleeve to wipe away her tears.

When they arrived, Kuki sat on a seat on the stage. Her team sat behind her, looking somber and sad. Well, Hoagie was already gone, but Abby and Walabee were there. Nigel made a little speech about her before sitting with them. Sniffing, Kuki got in the machine.

When the blast had come and gone, she stepped out lazily. She now wore a small green tank top that showed off her skinny stomach, ripped blue jeans held by a belt, and combat boots. Her midnight hair fell to her hip, and her arms were crossed as she chewed her gum, making her cheeks, now all covered in make-up like the rest of her face, rise and fall quickly.

"Where am I?" she asked in this bratty, bored voice.

"It doesn't matter," Nigel told her, "Numb-Wallabee will take you home."

Trying to cry, the oprange hooded boy led her out the doors and to her home.

"Here we are," he stopped and let go of her hand.

"Thanks, kid..I guess," she shrugged him off, going inside and slamming the door.

Number 4's heart throbbed, still in love with her. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he found himself between Nigel and Abby.

"We'll…" Nigel shifted, not getting how his friend felt.

"Go home and meet you later," Abby gave him the look that said she understood, "Number 5 thinks you just need to be alone."

Wallabee nodded as his two left him. Slumping on a nearby bench, the boy stared lifelessly into the setting sky.

That was a year ago.

And how all of them were now was going to shape them all for the ride of their teenage lives…together.

Author Note: Oh, wow. That sounds suspenseful! Okay: Reviews=Chapter 2! :D


	2. Break away

If we're being Honest 2

Kuki was laying back in her chair, coldness all around her. She had joined the Teens Next Door, and she was completely unhappy. A boy named Robby was the leader of her little sector, and a total jerk. He yelled at her and always shoved her out of his way. She wanted to quit so badly and get away. But Father wouldn't let her go.

Tears filled her eyes as her burly brown-haired bully came in, eyes tired and bags under his chubby eyes.

"Those Kids Next Door brats are trying to steal our plans," the boy yanked her out of her chair, "let's go!"

She wanted out. And Father couldn't force her back in. All the teenager had to do was run away and break her oath: Hang out and become a KND member. That would be hard.

They didn't trust her at all.

Their techy, Herbert, was firing missions at the approaching kids. The three that were climbing up the side dodged, supporting each other. Kuki admired that. Something tingled in the back of her mind that she knew them somewhere…

"What are waiting for, fool?" their tough chick, Rocky, yelled, throwing her a weapon, "come on!" She yanked the girl out to attack from directness.

Kuki fired and missed on purpose, tuning out Rocky's yelling. Suddenly, the girl grabbed one sandy colored haired boy. He yelled out, trying to free himself. Taking in her courage, the former Number 3 grabbed the boy from her.

"Cream him!" Rocky commanded her.

"Never," Kuki snarled.

"Let me go, grandma!" the boy yelled.

"Not if you want to live," the teenage girl grabbed up the two girls and jumped off the wall, "jetpack, deploy!"

They rocketed just above the ground, the older girl holding onto the kids. When she spotted the aircraft that belonged to them, she dropped them off and hopped into the driver's seat. The kids backed up and started to try and throw her out, but she pushed them away until they got to the KND treehouse.

"Okay, guys," Kuki got out, "I'll leave you alone now."

She started away, but the sandy haired boy took her wrist.

"Listen, lady," he looked at her with confustion and amazement, "I think you need to talk with our big brother who helps us out."

"Who is that?" she asked, relieved they weren't trying to kill her.

"Walabee Beetles."


	3. New family

If we're being Honest 3

Kuki felt her brain tingle as she stared at the Wallabee Beatles guy. He had slightly shaggy bowl shaped hair, a gold mustace, and a stocky figure with a slight buldge in his stomach. He basically looked like an overgrown kid with his old outfit on and his hair in his eyes.

"What's up, my peps?" the teenager bumped fists with the boys and ruffled the girl's hair.

"This chic totally saved us!" the leader blurted.

"She's a teenager," Wally looked with distaste at her, "but let's hear her story." He looked at her coldly and growled, "Well, sing."

"I'm a part of the Teenager enimies," she spoke sadly, "well, used to. All I want now is to join you."

The other kids started to raise a fuss.

"NO WAY!" the leader yelled.

"I don't think that's a good idea," one girl with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes matching her high-price clothes, "but you don't have to yell Alex."

"She is a _teenager_," Alex, the leader, yelled, "I am totally against that!"

"Maybe," the girl with short brown hair and brown eyes fumbled with a gadget in her hands, "I mean, I don't know..maybe she's good."

"It could be a trap, Stephepanie," Alex shot her a Look, "your always so busy in those techy things.."

"She's valuable!" the chick blonde snapped, "that is no way to talk to her!"

"Oh, shut up, Erika!" Alex was red-faced.

"No!" Erika yelled.

"Well, I am with Steph on this one," the boy with coco hair and big black eyes crossed his arms, "so stop talking to her like that, Number One."

"Can it, Hector!" Erika snapped.

"Stop it!" the girl with midnight hair in a low ponytail to her underarms and worried green eyes begged, "I say we give her a chance. If it's a trap, we give her the boot."

Thinking about that for a little bit, Alex finally agreed, "Good idea, Number Three."

"Please," she blushed, "call me Brittany."

"You just agree with her because you like her," Erika grumbled.

"Shut.." Alex began, but Wally yelled, "Alex, Erika, both of you shut up! Now, we'll give her a chance. What is your name?"

Realived and ready to prove herself, the teenage girl smiled, "Kuki. Kuki Sanbon."

Wally's eyes got wide, but he slid on some shades to cover it.

"So," he rose to his feet, "let's get you ready to roll."

Due to her unknown past with them and her training from the Teens, she caught on quickly. She happily became Number 6. Days passed, and she fought the teens and adults without fear and with pride.

She noted her feelings with the team. Alex was cautious and stiff at first, but he loosened up and accepted Kuki as a kind big sister with an easy going 'tude with a heart of gold. Erika was the high fastion chick who ignored Kuki at first, but soon accepted her like Alex. Brittany was open and be-friended the former Number Three quickly. Sheph was shy, but be-friended Kuki as she was brought out of her shell. Hector didn't mind the extra help, considering the teenager was always open to play video games with him.

Kuki also noted the romanance in the air with them. Alex and Brittany liked each other like that, and the same was true for Hector and Steph. Erika was more a flirt than a lover, but she only flirted with Wally and sometimes Hector. They were all friends, but she seemed to be little the annoying, bratty little sister to Alex as he was the bossy, arrogant leader big bro to her.

She loved all of them like family. And she had a secret, deepening-by-the-day crush with Wally. She felt like she had met him before, but…

Besides that, though, she felt hollow. She was starting to feel as if she wanted to be with Wally away from this and not do it anymore.

But she just couldn't leave them like that.

Then how could she rid herself of that empty feeling, cold in the pit of her breaking heart?


	4. Honest

If we're being honest 4

Kuki sighed as she laid in her bed, her eyes somewhere else. She just couldn't sleep. She wanted to be free, but the kids…and Wally. He'd never leave them. She knew the story: He would be a kid forever, depite his age. If he fell in love or left, he was dicommissoned.

He used to Number Four. If she had once been with him..

"Kuki?" he peeked in, "you awake?"

"Yes," she sat up, secretly glad to see him.

He came in, sitting beside her.

"Well," he drew in a breath, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but remember that I used to be Number Four?"

"Yes," Curiousness shown in her big innocent eyes.

"Well, you used to be Number Three," he smiled. Most of that night was him telling her all about the team and their adventures.

"Wow," she breathed, "well, if we're being honest, I think I should tell you something." She then described her feelings. It felt good to tell somebody…and more so him!

"I know," he looked sheepish after the silence, "I really just want to be with you. But the kids…"

"Just go on," the two turned red when they saw the team standing in the doorway.

"We'll surrive," Alex grinned.

"Go on," Hector nodded.

"We all know you love her," Erika snickered.

"Go have a fairy tale," Brittany looked sad, but she was brave and happy for them.

"What are you waiting for?" Steph took Hector's hand.

The two hugged them. Kuki told Brittany and Alex, (separate,) to tell each other how they feel. Wally did the same with Hector and Erika, who requested to just talk later on with him about it. (Separate 'cause they still didn't know.) Same with Number One and Number Three.

When morning broke, Wally was asleep with Hector from the talking, (After Steph,) and Kuki was asleep with Brittany. (After Alex.) They did the speech before the two forgot all over again. They then walked off and hung out.

They may not remember, but they were sure happy.

Author Note: Okay, one more chapter! :D Review!


	5. No other way

If we're being Honest 5

Author Note: This is my last chapter…D: But I think yall will love it! And I'd just like to say I am dedecating this story to yougotburned. Guys, she TOTALLY rocks. She is one of BFFs, even though we disagree about a certain couple in another show. Oh, well. Enjoy! :D

Wally smiled as she slept against him. Her head was on his chest, and her body was relaxed, warm at his side. They were now 29 and 28, (Kuki is older than him,) and still dating. She was basically living in his home now, and they were deeply in love. He wanted to be with her. Forever.

Now they were on vaction at the beach. It was time for them to go home, and she'd fallen asleep waiting for the bus. His racing heart his what woke her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes," he nodded, "but..I wanted to ask you something, Kuki."

Sitting up, she waited for his response. He rose to his feet and spoke, right there in front of the crowd, who was quieting as they looked at them, "Kuki, I've always loved you. And we've been dating for a while now, and all I want is to be with you. You are too good for me, but.."

He got down on one knee, holding up the new ring she'd adored earlier, "Kuki Amelia Sanbon, will you marry me?"

She was shocked. The crowd stared at them, expecting for her reply.

"Yes," he slid the ring onto her finger when she replied, "I will." She then kissed him, and the crowd cooed and clapped.

XXXXXXX

When the two kissed, finalzing their marriage, everybody clapped and celebrated. Wally took Kuki's hands as they cut the cake. A now married Abby and Hoagie were there, smiling, and Nigel and Rachel were dating. Any day now he was going to propose to her.

"I'm going to do my best," Wally told her as they threw away their plates.

"Me, too," she smiled.

She then pulled him to the dance floor. The two danced, and Wally gazed into her eyes, so deep in love.

Okay, so maybe they had to be confused for a while until this.

But in all honesty, Wally wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author Note: Well? Well? Well? Like? Love? Hate? Sad? REVIEW! Oh, and here is my corny ending...THE END. :D**


End file.
